Teen Wolf Two: Catching Choices
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my first story Teen Wolf based on season two of teen wolf I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Calla!" My father called from downstairs. I groaned and pulled the covers off my face.

"Dad, I said I'm fine. Now leave me alone." I growled. It had been a week since Derek and I broke up. I've been heartbroken and locked myself in my room everyday coming home from school, not eating a thing. I was never hungry. Jake, my blonde haired father, tried to turn on my favorite music downstairs, bake me my favorite desserts or turn on my favorite movies, but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to be happy again but I didn't want someone else to make me happy. I need myself to make me happy.

"Calla!" I groaned and pushed the covers off me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, steadying with my hand on the nightstand. I yawned and walked to my door on unstable legs. I unlocked the door and walked to the steps. I walked down the steps one by one.

"What do you want, Dad?" I groaned.

"Come on, Calla." Jake took me by the hand and led me into the kitchen where a huge plate was laid out. On that plate was crab meat, avocado, cucumber and white rice rolled up into seaweed. "California Rolls. It's your favorite, Calla." I looked at him.

"Yeah and so was the lasagna Monday night and the chicken Thursday night." I said. Something caught my eye. A white flower by the sink. "Dad, what's that?" I walked to it and picked it up. Calla Lily.

"It was laying on the placemat outside in front of the door. Do you know who left it?" I went over to the drawer next to stove and pulled out a lighter. I went back to the sink and held the flower in one hand and the lighter in the other. I held the lighter under the flower and lit it up. The flower went up into flames and fell into the sink in ashes. "What was that for?"

"Love burns." I muttered.

"Well, anyways, let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry, Dad."

"Yes, you are. I can practically see your ribs through your shirt. Eat, please. I have your favorite movie on paperview. Hunger Games, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Dad, fine." I grabbed the plate of California Rolls and he grabbed the soy sauce from the fridge. We went back into the living room and sat down on the couch and Jake pushed play and the movie played. Half way through the movie, white rice sticking to my mouth, a scream sounded outside in the distant. I looked at Jake to see if he heard it but he didn't. I listened closely. Lydia. "Dad, I got to go." Jake looked at me in shock.

"What? Why?"

"I just remembered," I slipped my shoes on. "That Stiles and I," I pulled my coat on. "had an astronomy," I placed my hat on my head. "project to do. Love you." I ran out the door and raced to the hospital. I got to the parking lot and saw Sties' jeep there. Of course it was there. I raced over there and saw the short thin brown hair brown eye boy in the driver's seat. Scott, the thin curly brown hair brown eye boy, was in the driver's seat.

"She's alive!" Stiles exclaimed as he saw me. Scott looked at me too and rolled down his window.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. I looked to the right to see Allison, the long black wavy hair brown eye girl, coming towards us.

"What are you doing here?" I switched Scott's question to Allison.

"Someone's going to see you here." Scott said to.

"I don't care." Allison said. "She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott said.

"How about before my dad does?" Allison questioned him.

"That I can do." I said.

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Allison answered. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party." Scott muttered.

"Hunting party, Scott," I said. "Hunting party."

"Get in." Scott said. He opened his door and pulled the seat forward so Allison and I could climb into the back. I sat behind Stiles and Allison sat behind Scott.

"If she actually turns, are they going to kill her?" Stiles asked Allison as he began to drive.

"I don't know." Allison said. "They won't tell me anything. They keep saying we'll take after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me that either."

"Ok," I said. "Your family got some serious communication problems. Scott, we going the right way?" I yelled out the window that Scott had his head sticking out of, sniffing the air.

"Take the next left." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's idiotic nose led us to the woods and up to Derek's place. The burnt, black pieces stuck out more than the rest of the burnt ram shack. Stiles was in front, Scott behind him, Allison behind me and me following behind. This place brought back memories. Good memories like all the sex me and Derek had and bad memories like all the fights we had.

"She came here?" Stiles questioned Scott as he stopped and turned around to face Scott. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "This is where her scent leads." Stiles sighed and turned back around and reluctantly began to walk towards the house again.

"Ok, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison said. "Maybe she came here looking for Derek."

"But why him?" I asked. "He wasn't the one that bit her. Peter was."

"She was looking for an Alpha." Scott said.

"Wolves need a pack right?" Allison questioned us.

"Not all of them." I said.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs." Scott said.

"The strength in numbers."

"No, literally." I said. "We're stronger, faster, better in every way."

"Is that the same for an Alpha?" Scott nodded. We stared at the house as Stiles made his way behind us, looking for any signs of Lydia.

"Yeah, Derek too." Scott said.

"Whoa, hey, look at this." Stiles called to us. Allison and I turned around and walked over to him. He was crouched to the ground with a wire in front of him. "You see this? I think it's a trip wire." Stiles lifted the wire up.

"Stiles," Scott growled behind us.

"Yeah, buddy," Stiles said as we stood up and turned around to see Scott hanging upside down in the air with a rope tied around his left ankle. "Oh," I turned to Stiles and slapped him across the back of the head.

"The next time you see a trip wire, don't trip, dumbass." I said. We bit back a snigger and a smirk as we made our way to Scott to help him down.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Scott said. We stopped in our tracks and I twitched my ears to listen. Twigs and leaves snapped from a distant. "Someone's coming. Hide." Stiles, Allison and I scattered like scared fishes and hid behind trees. A familiar scent filled my nose. Chris Argent. Allison's dad.

"Scott." Chris said coolly.

"Mr. Argent." Scott returned the greeting.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hanging out. This one of yours? It's, uh, it's pretty good. Nice design, very constrictive."

"What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for a friend."

"Lydia. She's in your group now isn't she? Or is it clique? Is that the word you use? Or here's another way to put it, part of your pack?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so cause I know she's a friend of Allison's." I heard footsteps depart and when I couldn't hear them any more, I left my hiding spot and walked back into the opened along with Allison and Stiles.

"You ok?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said. I followed the rope up into the treetops and followed it to the tree behind Stiles. I rushed over to it with Allison and Stiles behind me. I grabbed the rope and tried yanking it but nothing happened. The rope then went loose in my hands and I turned to see Scott standing on his feet again. "Thanks, but I think I got it. You coming?" We all laughed and followed Scott to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"She ate the liver?" Scott questioned me as we walked up the front steps of the school.

"No," I said. "I didn't say that. I just said it was missing."

"And you know what?" Stiles said. "So, what if she ate the liver? It's the most notorious part of the body."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't eat anyone's liver." I said. We stopped and faced each other.

"Yeah, cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self control." Stiles said sarcastically. "Actually, hold on, you're the test case so we should be going over to what happened to you two."

"I'm not getting it." Scott said.

"Shocker." I muttered.

"I mean, what was going through your mind when you were turning." Stiles said. "You know, what you were drawn to."

"Nothing." I said. "The night I got bit, all I could think about was getting home to my dad. But when I met Derek, all I could think about was him."

"Ok, so, Calla's out, Scott?"

"Allison." Scott said in a hypnotic tone of voice.

"Kay, nothing else? Seriously?" I asked him.

"Nothing else mattered." Scott said. "But that's good right, because the night that Lydia got bitten she was with you, right?"

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Let's go!" Coach's voice rang out through the locker room. Morning practice. I was the only girl on the lacrosse team. I had to sue to get on but I love lacrosse. I stayed close to Stiles and Scott in the locker room. I sat on the bench between them as I pulled on my gear. "I have an announcement. Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on." Oh, Danny, sweet, sweet, Danny. Gay, but still cute. Goalie on the team. "Let's go, gather around. Listen up. Police are asking for help on the missing child report. There's a girl, roaming around, totally naked." Laughter, giggles, sniggers and whistles flowed through the locker room. "Now, it's suppose to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't about you but the last time it was that cold and I was outside, I lost a testicle to exposure. Now I don't want the same thing happening to an innocent girl. So, police are organizing search parties tonight. Sign up, find the girl, you get an automatic A in my class."

"Bet you my next paycheck, I'll find her before you." I challenged Scott.

"Deal."

"Asswipes." Jackson growled at us as he passed us. I stood up and raised my hand and was about to punch Jackson when Coach stopped me.

"Bryn! You got something to add?" I looked at him and lowered my fist.

"Uh, uh, that, I, just wanted to say, uh," I stuttered as I thought of something. I grabbed Scott and Stiles by the arms and lifted them to their feet.

"We love you, Coach." We said in unison. Laughter rippled through the locker room. Coach stared at us oddly for a moment before retreating to his office.

"You guys are rubbing off on me." I said. "Oh, we spend too much time with each other."

"That is so true." Scott said.

"Yes, it is." Stiles agreed.

"Are we going to do something about it?" I asked.

"Nope." Scott said.

"Absolutely not." Stiles agreed.

"Well, bye." I said.

"See ya." Scott said.

"Bye." Stiles said and we departed to head out to the lacrosse field.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and I raced through the woods at full speed and crashed onto the ground beside Scott who was hiding behind a statue. We peered around the corner and saw a huge crowd behind yellow tape and in the middle of the empty field was a silver casket there and in front of the casket was Allison's family and her. A bald headed man stood in front of Allison. Three other FBI looking kind of guys stood off to the side.

"Who the hell's that?" Stiles asked. Chris and the bald headed man looked in our direction and we ducked behind the temple.

"Definitely an Argent." Scott said. We slowly peered around the corner again. The bald headed man sat down next to Allison and Allison looked in our direction. Scott waved at her and I could practically feel Stiles roll his eyes beside me. Allison smiled at him before looking back at the casket.

"Maybe they're just here for the funeral." I said, somewhere deep down inside of me, knowing that it wasn't true. "Maybe they're on the non hunter side of the family."

"There can be non hunter side of the family, right, Scott?" Stiles asked. "It's possible, right?"

"I know what they are." Scott said. "They're reinforcements." Something grabbed me by the back of my jacket collar and yanked me up. I looked behind me to see my father. Yikes. Stiles and Scott stood up.

"The three of you, unbelievable." Jake growled. Jake dragged us to his car and threw us into the back. He got into the driver's seat as Stiles' dad's voice sounded through the police radio.

"I didn't copy that." Jake said into the radio. "Did you say, a four one five adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." I translated softly to Scott.

"A guy in an ambulance rushed to the hospital for a heart attack. But on the way to the hospital something hit them." Deputy said.

"Hit the ambulance?" Jake questioned his deputy.

"Copy that." Deputy said. "I'm standing right in front of it right now. Something got into the back. There's blood everywhere. I mean, everywhere."

"Alright, Deputy, what's you twenty?"

"Fifth and Post. I swear I never seen anything like this." I turned to Stiles and pointed to the door. I turned to Scott and pointed to his door. Stiles slowly opened his door and Scott did the same and they slid out as Jake responded to Deputy. I climbed out behind Stiles and raced into the woods behind Scott. Oh, my dad is going to kill me. But then again, maybe he might congratulate me on finally getting back into trouble with Scott and Stiles. The more I thought about it the more my gut told me it wasn't possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles, Scott and I slowly made our way up the mound in the darkness. We peered over the top and saw cop cars and an ambulance. I winced at the sight inside the ambulance. Inside was dead man, blood splattered all across the sides inside.

"What the hell was Lydia doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Scott muttered.

"What kept you guys from doing that?" Stiles asked. "Was it Allison? Derek?" I glared at Stiles at the mention of my boyfriend's, I mean EX-boyfriend's name.

"I hope so." Scott mumbled, hypnotized by the bloody scene.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked me. I inhaled deep through his nose.

"I can't get a smell." I said.

"I got it." Scott said. "Looks like we're not the only one." Scott said, looking past me and Stiles and into the woods. I looked past Stiles to see two red dots in the woods. Derek.

"I'll distract him. Scott, go find Lydia." I said. I raced through the woods towards the river and padding feet followed behind. This stupid idiotic mangled mutt needs to learn that I don't want him anymore. I NEED him. But he doesn't need to know that. I jumped over a fallen log and doing a flip in the air and landed on the other side. I stopped in listened. Nothing. Dead silence. Until footsteps sounded in front of me but they weren't Derek's. I raced forward to the steps and tackled someone to the ground. The person pushed me off and rounded on me, fangs bared, claws extended. Whoa. It was the hobo from school.

"You're not Lydia." I said. The hobo turned around and ran away from me. "Hey, wait." I raced after him. We came to be beside the river and the hobo jumped from boulder to boulder into twigs snapped and a line twined and the hobo was hanging in the air by his hands. I stepped in front of him and was about to help him down when something grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the left. Derek. He grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged to behind a tree. I fought against him but his alpha strength overpowered my beta strength. "What are you doing? I can help him."

"They're already here." Derek growled into my ear as he wrapped his arms under my arms to hold me still.

"I can help him." I still fought against him.

"Quiet!" I finally held still and looked out to the hobo who was growling violently as men exit the trees. Five or seven men. Chris and the bald headed man from Kate's funeral stepped up to the hobo. Chris pulled out a voltage bar and electrocuted the hobo. He yelled in pain. Chris stopped.

"Who are you?" Chris asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." The hobo said. "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No. I'm came looking for the Alpha. I heard that he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentlemen," The bald man called to the men around him. "Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we caught?"

"An omega." Chris said.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or a survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." The man took a sword from one of his man and walked back to the hobo. "Because as I am about to demonstrate what an omega rarely survives." The man gripped the sword tighter and swung it across the hobo's waist. The legs of the hobo dropped off and blood splattered everywhere. I tried to look away from the guts spilling out but Derek wouldn't let me.

"Look," He growled. "Look, look at them. You see what they do. This is why Scott needs me. This is why you need me. If we just get back together, be happy like we were before then you could be Alpha Female. You could be stronger and faster than Scott. We need each other. It's the only way to fight them, is together."

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Declaring war."

"We have a code." Chris said to the man.

"Not when they murder my daughter." The man said. "No code. Not anymore. For now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Cause I don't care if they're wounded and weak. For now on, we kill them. We kill them all."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm still locking you up." Stiles told Scott as I made my way into the locker room to Stile's locker. "I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good." Scott smirked.

"I'm aware." Stiles said. "Thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, really good." Scott huffed.

"Ok, Scott, just stop, before you have an orgasm just saying it." I said.

"Just shut the hell up before I have the urge to kill myself." Stiles said.

"Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah, much better." Stiles said, opening his locker door and wished I wasn't here when he did. A long line of silver chain from the top of the locker to the bottom, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Stiles tried to stop it but found that it was no use and just step back. The lacrosse team stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction. At that moment, I wished that I had never met Scott and/or Stiles ten years back. Coach walked over to us and looked into Stiles' locker and watched the chain come out. The chain finally stopped.

"Part of me wants to ask," Coach said, staring at the pile of chain at Stiles' feet. "The other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So. . . I'm. . . I'm. . . I'm just going to walk away."

"That's a wise choice, Coach." I said as he turned and went back to his office. We bent down to pick the chain up but something hit my nose like a brick and I looked up and looked around.

"You ok?" Stiles asked me. "Calla?" I looked at Scott.

"There's another in here." I said.

"Another what?" Scott questioned me.

"Another werewolf."


	7. Chapter 7

"It was kind of like a scent." I said as I sat down on the bench in between Scott and Stiles. "I couldn't tell who it was."

"What if you get one on one with each player on the team?" Stiles asked. "Would that help?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, give me a minute." Stiles got up and ran to Coach. I finished strapping up my gear.

"How you holding up, Cal?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Break up. Derek becoming Alpha."

"You mention his name again I will break you're nose."

"It'll only heal."

"Fine, I rip your head off. Pretty sure you can't heal from that now can you?"

"Calla, you're my best friend and I just want to make sure you doing ok."

"I'm fine, Scott. Ok? I'm fine. I broke up with Derek. I'm done with. We're over. He's out of my life."

"But he's not out of your heart." I looked up into Scott's brown eyes. I wanted to snap something back at him but I knew he was telling the truth. Stiles came back with a helmet and a goalie stick.

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day." Stiles said.

"But I hate playing goal." I said.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea."

"Ooooh,"

"There we go."

"What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't know how you survived without me during you depression." I stood up and snapped the helmet on. The whistle blew.

"Let's go!" Coach yelled. I slammed my other stick into Stiles' chest.

"I wasn't depressed; I was taking some time off from your smart ass." I jogged over to the goalie net. An attack man stood in front of me. Coach tossed the ball to the first guy in line and he charged forward. I raced past the attack man and when I was about a yard from Abe, I dropped to the ground and slid across the grass pushing my feet into Abe's feet and he rolled over me. I helped him up and took a quick sniff at him. Nope.

"Bryn!" Coach called to me. I turned and looked at him. "Usually the goalie stays within the area of the goal."

"Yes, Coach." I jogged back to the net and took my place. Matt was next. The whistle blew and Matt ran forward. I once again went past the attack man and when I was about a yard from Matt, I curled up into a ball and slammed myself into Matt's legs bringing him to the ground. I took a sniff from him.

"What the hell, Bryn?" Matt growled.

"My bad." I stood up as Matt got to his feet.

"Bryn!" Coach growled angrily at me. "The position's goalkeeper, not goal abandoner."

"Ok, Coach." I went back to my place. Alan was next. When the whistle blew, the attack man just stood back and let me through. I jumped and threw my right shoulder and all my weight into Alan's stomach and he flipped over me and landed on his stomach. Nope not him. I went back to my spot. Danny's next. I slammed my shoulder into his and flipped him to the ground. I sniffed him. Nope.

"Bryn!" Coach yelled. I stood up. "You come out of the goal one more time, you will be doing suicide runs until you die. It would be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" I nodded and went back to the goal. Jackson walked out of the line and to the bench. Pussy. Isaac was next. The attack man stood back as I passed him and I gripped Isaac's shoulders and spun him around and we landed on hands and knees in front of each other. He looked up at me with glowing yellow eyes. It's him. I felt the strength in my arms and through the tiny reflection on Isaac's, I could see my eyes glowing bright blue. The whistle blew and Isaac's eyes returned to green and mine returned to gray. A cop radio surrounded behind me and I turned to see Jake, Stiles' dad and another cop walking towards Coach. I looked back to Isaac.

"Don't tell on me." Isaac whispered to me. "Please don't tell on me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"He's father's dead." I said as Scott and I listened to the conversation between Jake and Isaac.

"They think he was murdered." Scott added.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as we watched Jake take Isaac back to the police car.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked.

"Because he can be locked up in holding for twenty four hours." I said, reading Stiles' thoughts.

"Like overnight?"

"Like during the full moon."

"I thought cells were good at holding people."

"People good," I said.

"Werewolves, not so good." Stiles said.

"Stiles, remember how we said that we don't have the urge to kill," Scott said.

"Yeah,"

"He does."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I sat between Stiles and Scott in Chemistry.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter said that if the bite didn't turn you, it could kill you." I said. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Because he's a teenager, doesn't that mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence." Stiles answered for me. "Or a witness."

"Wait." I turned around to Danny. "Danny," He looked up from his chemistry book. "Where's Jackson?"

"In the principle's office, talking to your dad."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." I turned back around.

"Witness." Scott said.

"We got to get to the principle's office." Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Everyone please turn to page seventy three." Mr. Harris ordered. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook, crumpled it up and threw at the back of Mr. Harris's head. Laughter rang through the class as Mr. Harris turned around. "Who in the hell did that?" I pointed to Stiles and Scott while they pointed at me.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

We sat outside the principle's office as Scott and I listened to my father question Jackson.

"Wait, so you knew that Isaac's dad was hitting him?" Jake asked.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson corrected him.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? Teachers? Parents? Anyone?"

"Nope. It's not my problem."

"No, of course not. You know it's funny, that the kids who are always getting beaten up are always the one who deserve it."

"Yeah, wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." Jake walked out and I quickly cover my face with my hands while Stiles picked up a magazine and held it up in his face since his father was behind Jake. I heard my father stop and sigh heavily. "Hi, Scott." I could practically feel Jake roll his eyes as he walked away.

"Boys and girl," A deep voice sounded to my left. I turned my head and looked up between the cracks in my fingers to see Allison's grandfather as the new principle. Uh-oh. "Come on in."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Scott McCall." Principle said. "Academically not the most accomplished. But I see that you have become quite the athlete. Mr. Stilinksi. Very academic. Straight A student. Though not very focused in your classes. Is that ADHD?"

"Yes, Sir." Stiles answered.

"You take any medication for it?"

"Yes, Sir, Adderall."

"Good, good. Now, Miss Callana Bryn. The sheriff's daughter. Very smart, I see. On the lacrosse team. The only girl on the team. I hope the boys go easy on you."

"They don't and I don't want them to." I said. "I can take care of myself, Sir."

"I see. Your father said that you're a determined girl. Just got out a depression stage he told me. Talked about the break up between you and oh what's his name? Oh, Derek Hale." I clenched my teeth together and looked down into my lap. "Kind of old for you age, isn't he?"

"Only ten years older and it's not a topic that I wish to talk about if you don't mind, Sir."

"Of course, break ups can be hard. Now, let's talk about why you're here. Someone tossed a paper ball at Mr. Harris's head. Now, who's going to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Scott and I looked at Stiles.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

"I'll see you tomorrow, Calla." Scott said, heading out the doors.

"See ya." I put my earphones in and started to bop my head to One More Night by Maroon 5 as I headed out the opposite doors. The parking lot was empty. I stopped and turned to head back into the school remembering that I needed my physics book when tires screeched behind me and pine hit my nose. I pulled out my earphones and turned around to see Derek in his black camaro windows down and sunglasses on.

"Get in." He ordered. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Oh, right, I forgot, he's the Alpha. But he sure the hell ain't my alpha.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him.

"Lily,"

"Calla," I corrected him. "You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I got a better idea. I'm going to go get a lawyer. Cause a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek leaned over and opened the passenger door. I looked from left and right and saw no one.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this." I threw my book bag into the back seat and climbed in and closed the door. "Wipe that grin off your face, Derek."


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark by the time we reached Isaac's house. I picked the lock and walked in with Derek behind me and closed the door.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father did who did?" I asked looking around the darkness.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered. We walked further into the house.

"Well, then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just, let's say your sense of smell," I stopped and groaned.

"Oh, you saw the lacrosse practice today?"

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?" Derek wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and I got that missing weak feeling but I dared not show it as we began to walk again.

"Yeah." I groaned again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

Derek opened the door that led to the basement and I looked down the dark, scary steps. I was never a big fan of basements. I had a fear that if I went down into a basement, that Freddy Kougar would get me. But hell, I'm a freaking werewolf now.

"You want to learn?" Derek asked. "Start now." There was still that small fear in me and it grew bigger with each step I took down into the basement. Derek followed behind.

"What's down here?" I asked.

"Motive."

"And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses." I looked around. There were rotting bookshelves, a chair with a clown doll in it. Now, that might be even more scarier then Freddy Kougar. I continued to look around.

"What happened down here?"

"A kind of thing that leaves an impression." It was cold and I felt lonely down here. But I wasn't alone. I had Derek right behind me. I bent down to examine a shattered mirror. But then something else caught my eye. Three white lines on the ground. I traced the lines with my fingers. It was almost like someone or something was clawing at the cement. I looked up to see a white deep freeze in front of me. It wasn't on. I walked slowly towards it and with each step I took, I felt like my chest was closing. There was an unlocked padlock on it. "Open it." I took the padlock off and lifted the lid. I looked inside and gasped at what I saw. There were claw marks all over the sides, under the lid. There was a faint of blood here and there. I smelt, no I felt, fear and anger and pain. So much pain.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"So this is why he said yes to you?" I questioned Derek.

"Everyone wants power." Derek answered. I hung my head.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You just can't go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot who won't take up the chance of becoming Alpha Female."

"You know why I don't want to be with you anymore, Derek."

"Because I'm an Alpha?"

"No, because you're not the sweet, loving, kind, amazing in bed beta I used to know. You became obsessed with hunting Peter down and then you turned into a control freak crazy alpha."

"You want to be with me." I stared at him and didn't say anything. I didn't say anything because I either didn't know what to say or because I knew he was right. "Yeah, I know you're little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it'll take for Scott and Stiles to find out?" I hung my head again. "You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you'll learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you'll learn control." Derek gripped my left wrist and held it up for me to see my nails growing longer. "Even on a full moon." I snatched my hand back and balled it up into a fist. I looked up into Derek's green eyes.

"If I'm with you, I'll lose Scott and Stiles."

"Then, have Scott join."

"If Scott joins, then he's going to lose Allison."

"He's going to lose her anyways." Derek closed the lid to the freeze. He kissed my left temple. It took all my breath to keep my heart at a steady pace. "You know that." He began to walk towards the steps.

"Wait." I called to him and he turned back around. "Scott's not part of your pack. But we'll help you."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"No, because he's innocent. Oh and by the way, I'm not part of your pack either."

"Wolves mate forever, Lily. Now, you're father's the sheriff which means you know where he keeps his keys."

"So?"

"So, you're coming with me to get Isaac out of jail."

"No, I'm not."

"Lily,"

"Calla,"

"Fine, Callana, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can keep you calm during a full moon." That was true. I rolled my eyes and couldn't believe that I was giving in so easily.

"Let me call Stiles real quick. He's coming with us. I'll tell him to get Scott and Allison over here. This would be something good to lock Scott up in." I pulled out my phone and dialed Stiles' number and exchanged information with him. I hung up. "Let's go."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Derek pulled up to the police station and I looked through the window to see Brianna at the counter in uniform.

"Ok, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting pass the front desk." I said.

"I'll distract her." Derek said as he began to get out of the car. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into the car.

"You're not going in there." He looked down at my hand on his shoulder, up at me and back again and smiled. "I'm taking my hand off now."

"I was exonerated."

"To a person of interest." Stiles said from the back seat.

"An innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right. Ok, fine, what's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Derek gave the loveable low chuckle.

"By talking to her."

"Ok, alright, give me a sample. What's your opening?" Derek didn't say anything.

"Dead silence." I said.

"That should work beautifully." Stiles said. "Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said. Stiles didn't say anything.

"Stay here, Sty." I said as Derek and I got out of the car.

"If I'm staying in the car then why did you want me to come anyways?" Stiles asked.

"Just in case we need back up."

"Yeah, if we come across a problem that two bad ass werewolves can't take care of then I'm heading straight home."

"Just stay in the car."

"Oh my god." I slammed the door shut and headed into the station. I stayed back while Derek walked in and went to the front desk.

"Good evening, how can I-" Brianna paused as she looked up from her papers to see Derek's cuteness. Damn he's good. "You?"

"Hi," Derek smiled big at her.

"Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Uh, sorry, I'm a little thrown, I wasn't really expecting someone,"

"Like me?"

"I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but yeah, I guess that would be the same thing." I bit back the jealousy the boiled over inside of me as I tiptoed past the front desk to my father's office. I punched in the password and opened the box but the keys were gone. Something didn't feel right.

"Oh, no." I muttered, running out of the office. I turned right down a hallway and skidded to a halt when a guy in a police uniform came out of a room. Salt and blood clogged my nose and I looked down to see an arrow sticking out of the guy's leg. Allison. In his left hand he held a syringe filled with purple liquid. I recognized the smell from the time Derek got shot in the arm. Wolfsbane. Before I could turn around, the guy grabbed me and cupped his hand over my mouth and began to drag me down the hallway. I could have gotten away with my extra strength from the full moon but that would risk him finding out that I was also a werewolf and him stabbing me with the wolfsbane instead of Isaac. I pulled the fire alarm as we passed it and the guy let go of me when we got to Isaac's cell. I looked to see the door ripped off its hinges. Uh-oh. Isaac came out of nowhere and tackled the guy up against a wall. I wolfed out and grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and tried to peel him off of the hunter but Isaac was just too strong for me. Isaac swung around and smacked me across the face sending me flying into the opposite wall. Derek came in and stepped on the syringe and Isaac turned to look at his Alpha. Isaac looked over at me with those glowing yellow eyes and Derek looked over at me too. Isaac made a move towards me but before he could do any harm to me, Derek stepped in between us and roared in Isaac's face. Isaac cowered on the floor and he returned to normal. I relaxed too.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Derek turned and looked at me.

"I'm the Alpha. No one hurt s my lily." Stiles came in as Derek left. I stood up and stared at the hunter as Jake and Stiles' dad came in. They looked at us.

"He did it." Stiles and I said in unison pointing our fingers at the hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

"No way, Jose." I said to Scott when he said that I was going ice skating today. We were at lunch and I didn't bother my food.

"Listen here, Callana Alana Bryn, I am tired of you being so depressed and being stuck in your room. You broke of with Derek. Hooray for you. Now get the hell over with him or get the hell back together with him. Either way you are going ice skating with us tonight." I looked up into Scott's brown eyes.

"Stiles is making you go isn't he?"

"Yes, please come, please, please, please, please, come."

"Fine, whatever." Stiles came over to us and sat across the table.

"So, I got the keys and I'll pick you two up after work tonight." Stiles said. Scott wasn't listening; he was staring at the lunch entrance. Stiles and I looked to see Erica Flynn walking in. Now, let me tell you, Erica used to be the girl everyone laughed at. She had seizures in the middle of the class, she always dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants and her hair was always a mess. But today was different. She wore five inch leopard high heels. She had a mini tight black skirt, a white tank top with a brown leather jacket. Her hair was down and in curls. She walked over to a guy and took his apple from him before walking out of the lunch room.

"What the holy hell was that?" Lydia asked us.

"It's Erica." Scott said. We got up and followed Erica outside to see her get in the passenger seat of Derek's car. Derek looked out his opened window at me and smirked before pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Looks like Derek found himself an alpha female." Stiles said.

"No." I growled. "Derek wouldn't make her alpha female. He's too in love with me. He's just trying to make me jealous. Besides, wolves mate forever."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

Stiles unlock the doors to the skating rink and turned on the lights. I walked in behind Stiles with Allison, Scott and Lydia behind me. I sighed. I couldn't believe Derek went that far. That's all I could think about.

"Hey," Allison came up beside me. "Wipe your mind clear. Nothing's going to happen between him and her." I smiled at her.

"You're right. Tonight, we're suppose to be having fun. My mind is clear so let's skate." I said. I sat down on the bench and pulled my skates from my bag and slipped them on. I remember my mother taking me ice skating. I haven't been ice skating since her death. I stepped out onto the ice rink and took a deep breath in. I slid on foot forward and glided forward with ease. I went faster and faster until my surroundings were a blur. Nothing else matter. With each step I took, I felt like I was stepping on one of my problems until my mind was empty. It was peaceful. It felt so warm in this cold rink. So full of people in this empty place. So. . . Lydia's scream sounded from the other side of the rink and I skidded to a halt to see Lydia crouch down on the ground, screaming her lungs out with Stiles beside her. Stiles looked up at us not knowing what was wrong with her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I was about to enter the lunch room the next day when Stiles stopped me.

"What do you want, Stiles?" I growled with my empty stomach.

"So, today Erica tried to recruit Scott into Derek's pack."

"So?"

"So, Erica's with Derek now."

"So?"

"So, so is Isaac."

"So?"

"So, she might come recruit you too."

"She wouldn't dare."

"Well, look at the table over there." Stiles pointed to the empty table in the far corner.

"Oh, snap." I muttered.

"Yeah." I ran into the lunch room to Scott with Stiles behind me.

"Look, over there." I ordered Scott, pointing to the empty table.

"So, it's just an empty table." Scott said.

"Yeah, but who's empty table?" Stiles asked. Then Scott started to get it.

"Boyd."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

We left the lunch room and started to head out to the parking lot.

"Calla and I are going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said. "And if he's not home, then you call me. Got it?" Stiles stopped and Scott and I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles said. "You said Derek's giving him a choice right?"

"No, he can't." Scott said as we began to walk again.

"You got to admit that Erica looks pretty hot."

"How do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"Alright, all I'm saying is maybe this one is totally your guys' responsibility. Nah, forget it. I'm with you."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I slipped on my skates and skated onto the ice with Scott walking beside me as we made our way to Boyd and his little machine thing.

"Boyd!" Scott called to him. He ignored us. "We just want to talk. Come on, Boyd, please." I tried a different approach.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" I asked. "And I don't just mean going out of control on a full moon. I mean everything." Boyd turned the machine off.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd said.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott questioned him. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get."

"I just not want to eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends then you can do way better than Derek." I said.

"That really hurts, Lily." I hung my head and sigh as Scott and I turned around to see Derek, Erica and Isaac. "I mean, if you're going to review me, then at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?"

"Hmm, in a word, transformative." Erica let out a roar.

"Isaac."

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great."

"Wait, this isn't actually a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then go home, Scott."

"I'll take the bitch and you take the creep." I said to Scott.

"Deal." Scott said. Derek looked at Isaac and Erica. Isaac roared at Scott before charging at him. I crouched low to the ground.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." I taunted Erica. She growled and I skated out of her path. I came up behind her and kicked her in the side and sent her flying across the rink. I turned to help Scott with Isaac when Erica leapt onto my back. "Listen, here, pussycat, I am not a climbing tower so get the hell off of me." I fell backwards onto my back and flipped to my feet. I roared at Erica before kicking her back over to Derek and skating to Scott's side who was on the ground, wounds healing. "He's doing this for power."

"It's true." Derek said. "It is about power." Derek walked towards me and I braced myself. His eyes flickered red and he let out a growl. "I don't want to hurt you, Lily."

"I'm not scared of you, Derek." I wish I hadn't said those words. Derek whammed his head against my forehead and slashed his claws at my stomach, finishing it off with a punch to the jaw. He punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. I elbowed him in the face and straightened myself up. He caught my punch and nailed me three times in the face. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me on my back onto the ground and stepped on my chest. Bones cracked as I grasped for breath. He stepped off and I coughed for air. He walked out of the rink with his pack, including Boyd, behind him. Scott crawled over to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Never better." I groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled my bike into the driveway behind Jake's car when my phone rang. I turned the engine off and looked at the caller ID to see Stiles' face. I answered it with a sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Bet now you're going to go to your room and pout, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott told me that Derek attacked you."

"You're with Scott?"

"Yeah, there's a story behind that."

"What?"

"When I went to go pick up my car, something attacked me and something killed the man working on my car."

"What was it? Werewolf?" I got off my bike.

"No, not a werewolf, it was more like a. . . lizard. I mean, it hand a tail, fours paws and scales. Before I saw it, I felt my hands freeze up and I just became paralyzed. And that's not all." I walked through the front door.

"What?" I walked up the steps.

"You know how you see a friend in a Halloween mask and all you can see is there eyes?" I walked down the hallway to my room.

"Are you saying you knew the thing that attacked you?" I opened my bedroom door.

"No, but I think I knew me." I turned on the light and grasped at the sight.

"Oh, my god."

"What? Calla, what is it?"

"Calla Lilies." There were Calla Lily petals covering my entire room. I couldn't even see my floor, mind my bed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Stiles." I hung up and tossed the phone on my desk. I picked up the note that was on my bed and opened it. _Sorry. I love you, Callana Alana Bryn. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more. . . Oh, my god! You and Allison have got to come up with a better way to communicate." Stiles said. I laughed from the step above them.

"Come on." Scott whined. "You guys are the only ones that we can trust. Is she coming to the game?"

"Yes." I answered. "Message complete. Now tell me what the boss said."

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some sort of records of all the things they hunted. Like a book." Scott said.

"A bestiary." Stiles said. Scott laughed.

"I think you mean beastiology." Scott said.

"Nope, pretty sure he doesn't. It's like a book on mythical creatures." I explained.

"How come it seems like I'm the only who doesn't know about this stuff?" Scott whined.

"You're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine to know things." Stiles said.

"Ok," Scott said. "If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is,"

"And who," I added.

"We need that book." Scott said. He snapped his head up at Stiles as an idea popped into his head. Stiles sighed and got up to go outside to ask Allison.

"You're going to give him a heart attack." I said.

"I know."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Coach, you have to let me play." I protested. Alan got tackled by an opponent.

"Bryn, if I let you play, you will get crushed." Coach said. "Stilinksi! Take Alan's spot!" Stiles shoved keys into my hands as he walked past me.

"Principal's office." He said. I turned and ran into the school and unlocked the door. I felt my way to the desk and began digging through the desk looking for a leather bounded book. I pulled out my phone and texted Allison. _Nothing here. _A figure appeared in the door and I looked up and groaned to see it was Erica.

"Hello, Callana. The Alpha wishes to see you."

"Well, you can go tell your little Alpha that he can come kiss my ass."

"He won't take no for an answer, Callana." She came over to me and grabbed me by the neck and led me to the pools where Derek was tossing a basketball from hand to hand. Erica let go of me and joined him at his side as he looked up at me.

"Hello, Lily, thanks for coming." He smirked.

"Well, what could I say? Had to return the favor for giving me those three beautiful claw marks on my stomach."

"I said sorry. Now, let's just jump to the point, shall we?"

"Let's."

"What did Stiles see at the mechanics garage?"

"Uh, several EPA violations that he's considering on reporting." Derek chuckled and deflated the basketball with his claws. "Holy god."

"Let's try that again."

"Ok, he said that the thing was pretty slick looking. Uh, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. He said it could have been scales. Is that enough? Ok, cause I have a lacrosse game that I'm trying to play." Derek continued to stare at me. I groaned. "Fine, alright, eyes. He said eyes were uh, yellowish and silted. Had a lot of teeth, oh and it had a tail too. Are we good?" Derek looked above me. "What? Wait, have you seen it? You this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." I turned around and looked up too. "Holy hell!" This lizard thing hissed at me and I jumped back. Derek stepped in front of me and roared at the lizard who knocked Erica into a wall, knocking her out.

"Run!"Derek ordered me, pushing me back. The thing was so fast, I didn't know it scratched Derek until I saw the blood on his neck after he turned around.

"Derek, your neck." He began to fall to the ground but I rushed over to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lifted him up.

"Call Scott." I pulled out my phone but it slipped through my sweaty fingers. I bent over to pick it up but I lost my grip on Derek and he fell into the pool. Without thinking twice, I dived into the eight feet of water and pulled Derek to the surface grasping for breath. I pulled his arm around me again and his weight sagged onto my shoulders as I fought to keep both of our heads above water. I looked around for the thing.

"Where'd it go? Do you see it?"

"No."

"Ok, maybe it took off." A hiss sounded through the dark room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked me. The clothes stuck to our bodies as I continued to keep our heads above the water. Well, most of the time.

"You're worried about drowning?" I questioned him. "Have you noticed the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Have you noticed that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

"Ok," I looked around in the darkness. "I don't see it." I began to use my free arm to pull us to the edge of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Derek protested. I stopped swimming. I looked to my right, past Derek's head to see the lizard thing circling the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" We watched as the lizard dipped its paw into the water and pulled back quickly and hissed. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim." My legs were starting to cramp up as the lizard continued to circle the pool. "Ok, I don't think I can do this much longer." I looked at my phone which was still on the edge of the pool. I began to take Derek's arm off of me but he protested.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," He said. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'm the one who's keeping you alive, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah and when the paralyses wears off, who do you think is going to fight that thing? Me or you?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours."

"You need me to survive which is why you are not letting me go." I paused for a moment and stared deep into Derek's eyes before pushing him off of me. "Lily!" I swam as fast as I could and grabbed my phone before the thing could get me. I dialed Scott's number.

"Scott!"

"Can't talk right now." And with that, he hung up. I debated on whether to call Stiles but my baby was drowning. I tossed my phone and dove under and pulled Derek up to the surface.

"Tell me you got it?" Derek asked. I didn't answer.

"I can't stay up any longer." I said. "I need something to hold onto." I looking towards the diving board and began to swim towards it. I tried to reach forward but my legs gave way and we sunk. Something grabbed us by the collars of our shirts and yanked us out of the water. I crashed onto the ground and looked to see Scott. The lizard came running and tackled Scott to the ground. Lizard's tail wrapped around Scott's ankle and slammed him into a mirror. Scott picked up a shard of glass as a weapon. The thing stopped and looked at the glass. What was it doing? The thing leapt forward and ran up the wall and out of the glass in the roof.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We had plugged Gerard's flash drive into Stiles computer once we got out to Scott's car. Pages and pages of Latin popped up.

"Is this even a language?" Scott mumbled. "How are we suppose to know if we can't even freaking read this?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said walking up to us with Erica beside him.

"You knew this whole time?" I questioned him.

"No, only when I saw it was confused with its own reflection." Derek said.

"It doesn't know what it is." Stiles said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Scott asked.

"Only stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" I asked.

"A shapeshifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a. . . "

"An abomination." Stiles said. Derek nodded in agreement before turning around only to be stopped by Scott.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek questioned him.

"No one trusts anyone." Scott said. "That's the problem. While, we're here arguing about who's on who's side, there's something scarier, something stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people. And we still don't know anything about it."

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek said.

"Well, I personally had enough excitement for one night. So good night." Stiles said.

"Derek, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked. Derek looked over his shoulder at Erica, silently telling her to run along. I looked at Scott and Stiles and they got into the car and drove away.

"Erica made you jealous, didn't she?" Derek questioned me.

"Yeah, she did. She made me miss all the fun me and you had. I miss it, Der."

"I miss it too, Lily."

"Tonight, in the pool, when I dove to get you, I realized how madly in love I was in love with you."

"Are you saying you want me back?"

"Do you want me back?"

"Did the calla lilies not give a hint?" I laughed and ran to embrace Derek in my arms. I got the warm feeling inside me. The happiness, the joy, the love. The feeling of being melted again. "I love you, Calla Lily."

"I love you too, Der."


	11. Chapter 11

I walked down the steps to the warehouse by Derek's side, hand in hand. I spotted Isaac and Boyd by a table.

"Hey, boys." I smiled, walking over to them.

"Are you Alpha female?" Isaac asked. I flashed my electric blue eyes at him.

"No, I'm still a beta."

"Stop flirting, Calla." Derek said, walking away from me to an abandoned subway train.

"I'm not flirting, Der. I'm just getting to know my new pack." I said.

"New pack?" Boyd questioned me.

"What happened to Scott, Stiles and Allison?" Isaac asked.

"When it comes to love you have to make sacrifices." I said. "Where's the pussycat?"

"Calla," Derek said.

"Fine, where's _Erica?" _I asked.

"Right here." I looked up and saw Erica walking down the steps, nails grasping around Jackson's neck. Isaac went over to him and grabbed him by the left arm to help Erica keep him still.

"What happened to you on the full moon?" Derek asked Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked. "Nothing, nothing happened."

"You're lying." Derek said as he put on some black rubber gloves and picked up a shard of glass.

"Wait, wait, I can prove it. I taped myself." We all let out a chuckle. Even Derek chuckled.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled up in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big, bad alpha promised and guess what I did get? Nothing. You want proof. Let me get you the video."

"No." Derek said. "No, I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Isaac and Erica forced Jackson onto his knees and Isaac opened his mouth as Derek walked over to him.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. . . and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." He tilted the tip into Jackson's mouth as a drop of the kanima's venom dropped in. Erica and Isaac let go of Jackson as he went into convulsions and then lied still but still breathing hard. Derek sighed as he walked over to Jackson. "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Isaac's in charge of the pack while you guys are in school." Derek said as he pulled up to school. I saw Isaac smiling in the rearview mirror.

"Don't get use to it, Isaac." I said. "Soon I'll be controlling all your asses."

"That you will, Lily." I leaned over and pecked a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I got out of the car and fell in between Boyd and Erica but behind Isaac as we made our way into the school.

"So, Derek wants this done during chemistry?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch, alright?"

"We have to test her first," I said.

"Kanima." Boyd said. "I got to go." Boyd left us and we headed to chemistry. We came through the back way of the room and our eyes met up with Stiles' and Scott's eyes in the front of the room. Then our eyes glided to the empty seat next to Lydia. Scott and Stiles beat us to it and we took a seat behind them.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity." Mr. Harris said. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He clamped his hand on Stiles' left shoulder as he spoke. I couldn't help but grin. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of effort of experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first take." Everyone in the class rose there hands to be partnered to Erica. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." We all got paired up and I ended up getting paired to Stiles. He started the experiment.

"So you're in Derek's clique now?" Stiles asked.

"We're lovers, Stiles." I smiled. Harris rang the bell and Stiles left and Scott came.

"Why, Calla?" Scott asked.

"When it comes to love, you gotta make sacrifices. You, Stiles, Allison, you're my sacrifices. You would have done the same for Allison." I said. Harris rung the bell. Scott joined up with Stiles and Erica sat beside me while Isaac went to Lydia. Yes, finally. Erica and I didn't even bother to finish the experiment. We were too busy watching Isaac drown the crystal in Kanima venom. Harris rung the bell.

"Time." He said. "Now if you cauterized the experiment right, you should be looking at a crystal. Now for the last part of the experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it." Isaac handed the crystal to Lydia and before she could pop it into her mouth, Scott jumped from his seat.

"Lydia!" Scott cried. Lydia turned sharply around to look at him.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing." Scott muttered as he sat down, realizing how stupid he looked. Lydia took a bite of the crystal and nothing happened. She was the Kanima. I looked out the window to Derek who was waiting by his car.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I walked across the field to Scott and Boyd who were having some kind of showdown. Derek was beside me. I was so freaking horny. I was like a cat in heat. I needed sex from Derek but he wouldn't let me until the full moon. The time where I become Alpha Female. It took all my strength to keep my hands off him.

"She failed the test." Derek said as we approached Scott.

"Yeah, but it doesn't prove anything." Scott said. "She's different."

"I know." Derek said. "At night, she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Derek, Boyd and I laughed.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Scott made a move to run to the school but Boyd knocked him to the ground. "I don't know why you have to protect everyone, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. This time it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha." Scott got to his feet.

"You saw that thing up close. It's not like us."

"But it is. We're all shapeshifters here. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person who you are. Even Stiles calls her coldblooded."

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite? Which is why she didn't get paralyzed."

"No one's immune. I've never seen or heard about it. It's never happened."

"What about Jackson? That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott,"

"Peter said that the bite either turns you or kills you. You were probably hoping that she would die. But nothing happened, right? You have no idea why, do you?"

"No."

"Then, Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!"

"You can not do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that."

"I was hoping I would convince you but then I wasn't counting on it." What was he talking about?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

We stood outside Scott's house, waiting for Derek's signal to attack.

"Go around back." Derek ordered Isaac. Isaac obeyed. Crashing sounded inside and we figured Isaac made his move. "Go." I rushed in through the front door, breaking it down with ease. I raced up the steps, past Isaac and to Scott's room. I kicked the door opened and faced Allison who pointed a crossbow at my chest. I laughed.

"This might make me sound like a bitch but I always wondered what it would feel like to hurt my best friend's girlfriend. I bet it's a sick rush of power. You know what? I don't think it's going to be that hard." Allison fired the crossbow. I slid to the right and caught the arrow with ease. "You didn't really think that would work did you?"

"Actually, I did." Allison smirked. I opened my hand to see slimy, Kanima venom on the arrow. I got dizzy and my body seized up and I fell to the ground. Allison let out a chuckle. She walked out while Scott came in and dragged me outside and threw me and Isaac onto the front lawn.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek said. "You're not an omega. You're already an alpha. Of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said. From the distance, I heard cop sirens. A hiss sounded above and I rose my eyes just enough to see the Kanima.

"Get them out of here." Derek ordered Boyd as Lydia came outside.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked.

"It's Jackson." Scott said.


	12. Chapter 12

I ran beside Derek as we chased the Kanima through the dark alley. The surge of energy flowed through me as my bare feet slapped against the concrete. I leapt across a fence and turned around to see Derek flip over the fence. So damn sexy. His eyes were red from the anger the burned inside of him as we continued to chase the Kanima. We stopped under a highway and looked around for the Kanima but couldn't find it. Hissing sounded behind us and we turned around and roared at the Kanima. Kanima charged at me and raked his claws at my face. I dodged back. Derek kicked it in the chest and did a flip back. I ran forward and threw a punch at the kanima's face but he dodged around me and I ended up punching a hole in the concrete. Oops. The Kanima threw me back and I skidded across the ground a couple yards. Kanima hissed at Derek and Derek roared back. Before Derek could attack him, the Kanima climbed up a wall and clung below the highway. I got to my feet as a flashbolt blinded our eyes. The Kanima dropped from the highway and threw me and Derek. Derek picked me up and we hid behind a wall as a car skidded to a halt. The Kanima hiss and gunshots fired. Derek ran to the fence and I followed behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, why do we need their help?" I asked Derek.

"Because it's harder to kill then I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek answered.

"And they do?" Isaac asked.

"They might." Derek said. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked as Derek walked over to a box and opened.

"Either." Derek said.

"You know the full moon's coming." I said.

"I'm aware of that. Three days of the full moon. Lily, the first day is when you become Alpha female. Second day won't do anything and the third day will take affect on all of you. Lily, you won't be able to control yourself because of your new power." Inside the box was chains and restraints.

"Those look comfy." I muttered.

"You said you were gonna teach us." Erica said.

"There hasn't been time." Derek said.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon then that means you will be alone against the Argents." Isaac said.

"They haven't found us." Derek said as he walked away from us.

"Yet." I said. "So, how about we forget the Kanima?" Derek turned sharply around and I was the only who didn't shrink back from his condescending tone.

"We can't!" Derek lowered his voice when he realized that it was me who was talking and not Erica or Isaac. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. Look, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing. We have to find him first. And, Lily, you may be becoming Alpha Female soon but right now you are a Beta. That means you will treat me with respect until you become Alpha Female."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I leaned up against the wall outside the boys locker room listening to the grunts and cries of pain from Jackson and Scott inside. I checked my nails for any defects. Erica and Stiles came down the hallway.

"What's going on in there?" Erica asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "I think Scott found Jackson on top of Allison naked."

"Allison naked?" Stiles questioned me.

"No, you idiot, Jackson naked." I growled.

"Why aren't you helping them?"

"Derek's orders. Not to get involved with fights unless he says so." The door to the locker room and Scott came flying out with a drenching wet Jackson behind him. Jackson grabbed Scott by the throat. Erica grabbed Jackson by the shoulders and yanked him off of Scott while Stiles pushed Scott back.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris demanded coming down the hallway. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down. Mr. McCall you want to explain yourself? Stilinksi?"

"You dropped this." Matt tried handing Allison's Ipad back to her but Mr. Harris snatched it from him.

"All of you. Detention. Three o'clock."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Matt, Jackson, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Erica and I all walked into the library at three o'clock. I sat next to Erica at a table. Allison, Matt and Jackson to another table and Scott and Stiles to another table. Few minutes passed when Jackson gripped his head and began to groan in pain. He got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He told Mr. Harris.

"You don't look so good." Mr. Harris said.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." Jackson left the library.

"No one move from their seat." Mr. Harris ordered as he followed Jackson out. As soon as Mr. Harris left the library, Scott and Stiles left their table and sat across from me and Erica.

"Stiles said you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said.

"Maybe." Erica said.

"Talk."

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes a huge comment about the settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles questioned.

"Yep."

"There's something deeply wrong with that."

"Scott McCall, please report to the principle's office." A voice sounded over the intercom. Scott left and Jackson came back in. Mr. Harris began to pack up his stuff, so did we. He began to laugh.

"No, no, no." He said. "Yes, I'm going home but none of you are until you're done with the reshelving." He pointed to the three carts that were full of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He left. Scott, Allison and Stiles went to one cart. Erica and I to another. Jackson and Matt to another. Crashing sounded on top of the bookshelves and lights smashed.

"Calla! Erica!" Scott called to us. Erica and I wolfed out and roared in response. Lights continued to smash when Erica called out to me.

"Calla! Behind you!" Erica yelled to me. Before I could turn around, pain interrupted on the back of my neck. I let out a groan and fell to the ground. I felt my body began to shake as my chest began to close up. I grasped and grasped for breath as Stiles joined my side.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Stiles called to the others.

"Is she having a seizure?" Erica asked.

"More like a panic attack." Stiles corrected her.

"He's alive." Allison must be talking about Matt.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"D-d-Derek." I managed to stutter out that single word. "Only to Derek."

"When we get her to the hospital," Scott said.

"To Derek." I sputtered, my breath becoming more ragged. "To Derek."

"Go." Allison said. Scott left Stiles' side to go to Allison.

"Scott!" Stiles called after him. Scott came back and lifted me up into his arms and carried me out of the school.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Derek took me from Scott and carried me into the subway train and set me on the floor.

"Hold her up!" Derek ordered Stiles. Stiles came over and placed my head gently on his knees.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"She might. . . I don't know." Derek said. "This is going to hurt, Lily." He picked up my left arm and twisted it, snapping my bone in half. I screamed in pain.

"A broken arm?" Erica questioned Derek.

"It will trigger the healing process." Derek said. "I still got to get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt, Lily." Derek dug his claws into my arm and blood spilled out.

"Derek!" I screamed. "Derek!"

"I'm sorry, Calla Lily, I'm sorry." I screamed and screamed in pain until finally the pain was gone. I looked up at Stiles.

"Stiles," I breathed. "I'm sorry." My head went limp to one side.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Derek had picked me up and carried me to his bed and tucked me in after giving me several kisses on the face. He sat on the edge on the bed stroking my face as Erica, Scott and Stiles approached him.

"You know who it is." Scott said.

"Jackson." Derek said.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm, didn't you? I'm going to help you stop him. I'm part of your pack. You want me in fine. On one condition, we're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?"

"We do it my way."


	14. Chapter 14

Scott unlocked the vet door for us and I walked in with Derek and Isaac behind me.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked indicating to Isaac.

"I needed him." Derek said.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." I said.

"Well, Derek really doesn't care." Derek said. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us?"

"That depends," Cory said. I looked to see him leaning up against a doorway. "Are we planning on killing Jackson or catching him?"

"Kill him," Derek said while Scott said, "Save him." Scott and Derek looked at each other.

"Save him." Scott insisted. Scott looked back at Cory. "Save him." We went into the back room and Cory pulled out some vales. Isaac reached for one but Derek grabbed his head and pulled it away.

"Watch what you touch." Derek said.

"So, what are you?" Isaac asked. "Some kind of witch?"

"No," Cory answered. "I'm a veterinarian. I don't see anything that's useful for toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an affect offense?" I asked.

"We already tried." Derek said. "I nearly took its head off. An Argent did an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Is it showing any weaknesses?" Cory asked.

"Only one." I said. "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Cory asked.

"He's captain of the swim team." Scott said.

"So, basically you're trying to catch two people." Cory said. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said. "His mother died pregnant too and maybe murdered. I don't think he could let that happen to someone else."

"How did you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife and the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said.

"Hold on," Cory said. "The book says they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from the Kanima but from the master? What if something that effects the Kanima, effects the master?"

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"Meaning we can catch them," Scott said. "Both of them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I ran out of my house to my bike and climbed on just as Jake got out of the old SUV.

"Hey, can't talk gotta run." I said. Then, I stopped when I saw a weary, sad look on Jake's face. "Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Jake turned and faced me.

"Nothing." I heard his heart skip a beat.

"Where's your gun?"

"I left it at the station along with my badge."

"What?"

"Run along. We'll talk about this later."

"Dad,"

"Don't worry about."

"Dad!" Jake sighed.

"It was decided that the daughter of a sheriff who steals police property and had a restraining order against one of the town's most respect, it did not afflict well."

"They fired you."

"No, it's just a leave of absence. It's temporarily."

"Did they say it was temporarily or. . ."

"Actually, no. You know what? It's fine. Don't worry about it. We're gonna be fine."

"Hey, Dad, I don't get why aren't you angry at me?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my daughter." He turned and went into the house. I felt heartbroken. I started my bike and headed over to Derek's.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Isaac, Boyd and Isaac went into the warehouse to party. Derek and I stayed outside to wait for Stiles to make the mountain ash around the building. Derek and I was about to round the corner of the warehouse when a group of hunters led by Chris Argent came out in front of us.

"Derek," Chris greeted him. "Back off."

"Back off?" Derek questioned him. "Is that really all you got? I got to be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the uh big bad veteran werewolf hunter."

"Ok, then. How about, didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" All the hunters cocked their guns and pointed them at us.

"That one sounded pretty good." I said. Derek looked over at me and sighed. We jumped behind a dumpster as the hunters shot at us. Bullet after bullet hit against the metal. I jumped out and grabbed the first hunter by the throat and threw him into a wall. I kicked off another hunter's chest, doing a back flip. Derek finished off the last two hunters. We dodged back behind the dumpster and I let my wounds to heal. "How come you didn't get shot?"

"Because I didn't charge out there like an idiot." Derek said.

"I took the hard ones. All you had were the two with the laser guns. I'm not healing."

"Bullets, they're laced with wolfsbane. You gotta go. Take the car."

"What about you?"

"I have to find Scott. Go." I paused. "Go, Lily." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I turned and ran to the car as fast as I could.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek slammed me up against the warehouse wall and bruised my lips with his. I dug my fingers into his dark, thick hair, pulling him closer to me. He threw me onto his bed and kissed my bare breasts. I let out of pleasuring growl. He plunged his tongue back into my mouth as he entered me. Our lips danced together. He moved faster and faster inside of me, making me moan as loud as I could. Instead of screaming for my orgasm, I let out a loud roar. Derek let out a deafening roar and fell onto the bed beside. I laid my head on his chest and let out one last moan.

"Welcome to being Alpha Female." Derek said. I stared into the shattered mirror in front of us to see my blood red eyes.

"I love you, Derek Hale."

"I love you too, Callana Bryn."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

It was the last night of the full moon and we stood outside the subway train as Derek opened the box full of chains.

"What is that?" Boyd asked, pointing to the three spirals on the lid.

"It's a Triscalay." I answered. Derek looked at me, waiting for me to explain. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Father, mother, child."

"Do you know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega." Erica answered.

"That's right." Derek said. "It's a spiral. It reminds us that we all can rise to one and fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, as in Lily's case. But Alpha's can also fall to betas are even omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." Derek said.

"Really?" Boyd asked, looking around. "Where is he now?"

"He's looking for Jackson." Derek said. "Don't worry, he's not going to have an easy way tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you find."

"Good thing I had my period last week." I said. The boys all looks at me like I was crazy but Erica laughed with me.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek said, holding up a circle that had spikes pointing inward.

"That does not look comfortable." I muttered.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Derek began to chain Boyd up in the subway train.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked.

"Then you'll do anything to get out of here." Derek said. "You'll probably try to kill me then probably each other and anything else with a heartbeat. If you guys do break free, than my suggestion is to get as far away as possible from Calla. She'll be a real mean bitch when she turns into Alpha Female for the first time."

"Thanks, Derek." I said sarcastically. Derek locked my hands to bars.

"I need you to hold her." Isaac came up behind me and locked his arms under mine.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked.

"Because she'll be able to stand more pain than the three of you. I got an extra one if you really want it." Derek said.

"I'll pass." Isaac said.

"You ready?" Derek asked me. I nodded feebly. Derek put the headband on and began to tighten the screws I didn't feel anything on the first turn. I let out a little groan as I felt pressure on the second turn. I let out a scream on the third turn and a bigger one on the fourth. I roared and flashed my new red eyes at Derek on the fifth turn.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I woke up on the floor of the subway train and saw the almost all the seats were out of the floor. Must have been some party last night I got to my feet and went out into the warehouse to see Boyd, Isaac and Erica by the table.

"Good morning, Miss big bad Alpha Female." Isaac smirked at me.

"Watch how you speak to me." I growled at him.

"Sorry."

"How do you feel?" Erica asked.

"Like I have a hangover. Where's Derek?"

"We don't know. We thought you would know." Boyd said.

"I was out cold all night. How was I supposed to know?" I growled. Something caught my eyes by the entrance of the train. I walked over and bent down to see purple dust. I sniffed at it and immediately stood up and took a step back.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Wolfsbane." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Calla, it's you father."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm with Scott and Stiles at the station and we need your help with something. Can you come and help?" Tears flooded in my eyes as I thought that my father's needs my help but my boyfriend is missing. God, what is I killed him and buried him?

"Dad, can you put Stiles on the phone? Please?"

"Hello?" Stiles answered.

"Stiles, Derek's gone and I don't know where he is."

"Not my problem."

"Stiles! Please! Just for one damn second think of him as your best friend's boyfriend and not as an ignorant, werewolf alpha. Please, Stiles,"

"Calla, you turned against us, you attacked us at Scott's house, you were going to kill Lydia."

"Stiles, please, I'm sorry, please, Stiles." I was begging now. It was silent for a moment. "Stiles?"

"When did you last see him?"

"Last night. He chained the pack up because of the full moon. We ended up getting out of our chains and I don't remember anything after that. I woke up this morning and we don't know where he is. Stiles, please, I need your help, please, Stiles." Tears were flooding down my face as the thought of me killing Derek grew bigger inside me. "Oh, god, what if I killed him, Stiles? What if I killed him?"

"You didn't kill him, Calla. He's an Alpha."

"Yeah, and I became Alpha Female on the first night of the full moon. Derek said that Alpha Females can be stronger than any werewolf on a full moon, even an Alpha Male. I killed him, Stiles, I killed him."

"Ok, Calla, you need to calm down right now. Pull yourself together. Ok? Now, listen to me, you did not kill him, Calla. Ok? Send your pack out to find him and come to the station to help us? Ok?"

"Ok, I'm on my way." I hung up and wiped furiously at my eyes before turning to Isaac, Erica and Boyd. "I want you to go out and find him. I swear to god, if he's not in front of me by the time I get back, I'm ripping your skin off your bones, strip by strip. But I'll make you stay alive therefore you can heal and I can do it all over again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Calla." Boyd said.

"Absolutely." Isaac said.

"Of course," Erica said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I walked into my father's old office to see Scott and Jake.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked. Jake looked over my shoulder and I turned around to see Matt push Stiles into the room with a gun pointed to his head.

"Matt." Jake said. "It's Matt, right? Now, what's going on, I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that." Matt said. "Because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

"I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded and one way is to try dialing someone on your phone like McCall is doing." Scott quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and sighed. "That, that could defiantly get someone hurt. Everyone." Scott, Stiles and I hesitated. "Now!" Still we hesitated.

"Come on." I pulled out my phone and set it on the desk on top of Jake's, Scott's and Stiles'.

"To the cells and bring some handcuffs too." Jake pulled out a pair of handcuffs and I led the group down to the cells. "Sit." Jake sat down on a bench. "Handcuff him." I went over to Jake and hook on side to the wall and barely tighten the one on Jake's wrist. "Tighter."

"Do what he says, Calla." I tighten the handcuffs. Matt pushed us out of the room and down a hallway. I looked down another hallway and stopped at the sight I saw. Bodies of cops were lying a pool of blood.

"You're going to kill everyone in here?" Scott questioned Matt.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." Matt said. "I just think about killing them and he does it." Matt pushed us further down the hallway. We went back into Jake's office and I sat down at the computer and began to delete every file of murders in the past two months. Scott and Stiles shredded the paper files.

"Deleted." Stiles said. "And we're done. We'll get Calla's dad and we'll go." A car's light shined through the office.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott said. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." I heard the front door of the station open.

"If you don't move, now, I'm going to kill Stiles first, then her dad, then your mom then her, then you." We left the office and headed to the front of the station. Scott stopped at the door that led to the front office. "Open it."

"Please."

"Open the door." Scott took a deep breath and reluctantly opened the door. Instead of seeing Melissa, Derek stood in the door way.

"Oh thank god," Scott said. Derek didn't say anything. He just fell to the floor on his back. Jackson walked in his face all full of scales, his eyes sapphire blue.

"Derek!" I cried. I tried to go to his side but Matt pointed the gun at my head.

"This is the one who's controlling him?" Derek asked. "This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah, that's, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Expect for you, Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"An abminonal snowman but it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Stiles said sarcastically. Matt looked at Jackson then back at Stiles. Jackson slashed a claw across the back of Stiles' neck. "Son of a bitch." Stiles fell on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me." Derek growled.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek." Matt said. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. But of course you're already taken. By Miss Calla Lily over there. Must kind of suck though. With all the power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless."

"I still got some teeth. Why don't you come a little closer and see how helpless I am?"

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles muttered. Another car sounded outside.

"Is that her?" Matt asked Scott. He sighed. "Do what I tell you to do and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him." Matt pulled Stiles off of Derek and stepped on his chest, making Stiles grasp for breath.

"Is this better for you?"

"Ok, just stop." Scott said. "Just stop.

"Then, do what I tell you to."

"Ok, alright. Just stop!" Matt stepped off of Stiles chest and he coughed for breath.

"You take them in there. You, come with me." Matt led Scott into the front office and Jackson went over to Stiles and Derek and dragged them into the next room. I followed and knelt to the side of Derek, running my hand down his face to soothe him. There was a gunshot and a woman scream.

"Scott! Stiles! Calla!" My dad called from the back.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Few minutes later, Scott and Matt came into the room.

"The evidence is gone." I said. "Why don't you just go?"

"I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary." Stiles, Derek and I exchanged looks. "I don't just want a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"We don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want for anyways?"

"Answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Matt lifted up his shirt to show us the scales on his right side.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hey," Stiles whispered to us. "You know what's happening to Matt."

"You know, the book's not going to help." Derek said. "You just can't break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The universe balances things, it always does." Derek said.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked.

"Killing people himself." Derek corrected him.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima then he becomes the Kanima?" I asked.

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we told him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely."

"Ok, when he gets the book, he's gonna kill us, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yep." Stiles sighed.

"All, right, what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process." I saw Derek digging his claws into his right leg.

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" I asked.

"I think so." Derek muttered. "I can move my toes."

"Dude, I can move my toes." Stiles said. I sighed. The lights went out and the alarm sounded. I looked around in the darkness. Rapid Gunfire sounded from the back of the station. I felt Derek move as Scott came into the room.

"Take him." Derek ordered. "Take him! Go!" Scott lifted Stiles' arm up over his shoulder and led him out of the room as Derek and I got to our feet. Derek wolfed out and I wolfed out beside and charged out of the room. I ran to the cells to see my father knocked out on the floor and Matt standing over top of him. I growled loudly. I heard hissing to the right and saw the Kanima. Derek and I roared at him and he charged at us. Derek grabbed it by the arms and threw him onto the desk. The Kanima tried to slice at Derek but Derek caught his hand in time. The Kanima kicked Derek in the chest and sent him flying back. I roared and went in. Kanima slashed at me but I duck and swerved around him and picked up a metal chair. I growled as the Kanima grabbed the chair and used it to push me over the desk. Derek ran towards it and Kanima grabbed the cell bars and lifted his feet up to kick Derek back. The Kanima hissed at Melissa and Scott came in and threw the Kanima back. The Kanima hissed and I followed it out the room with Derek behind me. I was about to turn the corner but Derek slammed me up against a wall.

"Derek, this is no time for foreplay." I growled.

"Listen."

"What are you doing here? It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Scott said.

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." I heard Gerard say.

"I've done everything you asked me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information you want, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson."

"Then, leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go."

"You dropped this."

"Go."


	17. Chapter 17

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out." I told Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor, as I sewed up my lacrosse stick. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like now matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct of not letting any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like you're head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful."

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morrell asked. I looked up at her.

"I don't feel sorry for him."

"Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he built himself a fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails but the dude defiantly riding the crazy train."

"One positive thing came out of this though, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know."

"Can you explain?"

"There's this one night, I had a nightmare. My father was yelling at me. Said everything was my fault."

"What was my fault?"

"That I killed my mother. My mother died of cancer. Doctors said that the cancer was caused by giving birth to me or something like that. And everyday we would just sit there by her bed and do nothing. He said he always asked himself, how the hell am I suppose to raise this hyperactive bitch who keeps ruining my life?"

"Well, it was just a dream right?"

"Yeah, but still it's just like a tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott and Stiles."

"Have you talked to them since that night?"

"No, not really. I mean, Scott's got his own problems to deal with though. I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more of her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."

"And what about you, Callana? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

"Why would you ask me that? Uh, no. Usually Scott always has my back in the games."

"But you said you haven't talked to him recently."

"No matter how big of an argument me and Scott have, he always has my back and I always have his. But tension is rising in my team too. I mean, one of my teammates is dead and one of them is missing."

"You mean, Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

"How come you're not taking any notes about this?"

"I do my notes after the session."

"Your memory's that good?"

"How about we get back to you?" I looked back into my lap. "Callana?" I looked back up at him.

"I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen."

"It's called hyper vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat."

"But it's not just a feeling, though, it's like," I remember the day in the library where I had a panic attack. "It's like a panic attack. You know, like I can't breathe."

"Like you're drowning?"

"Yeah."

"So if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"Well, you do anyway? It's a reflex."

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued?"

"More time to be in agonizing pain. And did you forget the part where you feel like your head's exploding."

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"And what if it gets worse? What if it's agony now and then. . . and it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, "If you're going through hell, keep going."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I walked into the Hale House and saw Derek leaning over a table.

"Boyd and Erica are leaving." Derek said with his back to me.

"I know." I said. "They already told me." I walked over to me and took his hand in mine. "But I have a feeling they're coming back."

"What makes you say that, Lily?"

"Because you are the most protective," I kissed his hand. "Most loving," I kissed his arm. "Most caring," I kissed his cheek. "and the best Alpha Male out there." I kissed his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss I picked up a shard of glass and turned around and chucked it at Peter Hale. "Derek,"

"Long story, Lily." Derek said, turning around too. Peter caught the glass just before it went into his throat.

"I expected a warmer welcome but I get the point." Peter said. "It's quite a situation you got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self esteem deprived adolescent in town."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. One relative I have left. You there's so much I could still teach you. And looks like you gave me a niece in law." Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. Peter chuckled and walked up to Derek. "Can we just talk? I would love to get to know my niece in law." Peter laid a hand on my left shoulder. I looked at the hand then up at Derek. His eyes were glowing red. Uh-oh. Derek kicked Peter in the chest and sent him flying into the staircase. Derek looked down at me.

"No one touches my Lily."

"Yeah, well, this Lily, has a lacrosse game to get to. I'll see you later, Der. Have fun beating up your uncle." I pecked a kiss on the lustful lips of my boyfriend and left.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I came up to Stiles and Scott as Coach came up behind Stiles.

"What the hell are you talking?" Coach questioned Stiles. "The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there."

"You're letting Stiles play?" I questioned him. "He sucks. No offense, Stiles."

"You're in for Greenburg."

"What?" Stiles asked. "What happened to Greenburg?"

"What happened to Greenburg? He sucks. You suck slightly less."

"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?"

"Yes, unless you rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today. Twice."

"Get the hell out there!" Stiles grabbed his stuff and went out into the field. I slapped my helmet on as we took our spots.

"Ok, Stiles, whatever you do, try to stay close to me so I can save your ass whenever I can." I said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I closed my eyes as Stiles constantly got brutally tackled. Isaac came out onto the field and ran to me.

"We got to get Scott out on the field." Isaac said.

"How?" I asked. "He's failing three classes."

"Got to make it like Coach doesn't have a choice."

"I can do that." The whistle and I charged forward and curled up into a ball and rolled Gotez over.

"Remeriz! You're in!" Isaac tackled Remeriz and I got Murphy. "Bryn! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I was about to charge at the last player but something slammed into me. I crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. Scott came to my side.

"It's not broken." I said. "But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me cause I can feel it spreading." Paramedics came and loaded me onto the stretcher.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I hear the sword scraping across the locker room floor as I tried to crawl away from Gerard and his hunters. I used the sink to steady myself and pull me up. I turned around and smirk when I saw Scott behind Gerard. Scott slammed the two hunters into the wall and turned around to me, eyes yellow, to see Gerard gone.

"Where is he?" Scott asked. Scott and I ran outside to the field to see ten seconds on the clock. The buzzer sounded and the lights went out leaving the field pitch black. Screams sounded and Scott and I looked around to place the scream.

"Calla!" I heard my father call to me. "Calla!" I got pushed and shoved as I made my way to my father.

"Dad, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But somebody's hurt. Somebody is down on the field." The lights of the field came back on. We ran to the middle of the field to see Jackson, lying still on the ground.

"Jackson!" I heard Lydia calling to Jackson. She pushed past us to Jackson. "Jackson, what's happening?"

"Can we get a medic over here?" Coach yelled the question. "We gonna need a medic!" Melissa came and knelt beside Jackson.

"He's not breathing." Melissa said. "No pulse." Melissa lifted up Jackson's shirt to see blood.

"Look," I whispered to Scott and Isaac, pointing to Jackson's hands which were covered in blood.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac questioned me. Stiles' dad came off the bleachers to the middle of the field.

"Stiles?" He called out, looking around. "Where's Stiles? Where. . . where is my son? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"


	18. Chapter 18

"I got a meet with the medical examiner." Deputy said. "I got an APB out on Stiles. He's jeep is still in the parking lot so that means. . . god, I don't know what that means. Um. . . look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his email, if you see him,"

"We'll call you." Isaac said.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all tension or something." I said, trying to reassure the deputy. "We'll find him."

"Yeah." Deputy muttered. "I'll see you ok?" Deputy left and Coach came over.

"McCall." Coach said. "We need you on the team ok? You too, Bryn. You know I can't put you guys on the team next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah," Scott said.

"I know, Coach." I said.

"I mean, I know I yell a lot." Coach said. "But it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenburg. But, you know, it's different with Greenburg. I'm just saying we need you two on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will." Scott and I said in unison.

"I know." Coach turned and walked away.

"Is that everyone?"

"I think so." Isaac said. Scott turned and ripped the door off of Stiles' locker. "You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah, all three of us are." Scott handed me a shoe and Isaac and Scott got a shirt.

"How come you guys get a shirt and I get a shoe?" I whined. I looked up at Scott and saw him looking at something. I followed his eyes to see Derek standing with his arms behind his back. "Derek."

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"All of us." Peter came out behind the lockers and I growled loudly at him.

"Holy shit." Scott muttered.

"Lily," Derek said. I stopped.

"You listen to him?" Isaac asked.

"Alpha males are the boss over every werewolf. Even Alpha Females." I explained.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked.

"You know, Calla and I thought the same thing when we saw you talking to Gerard the police station." Derek said.

"Ok, hold on, he threaten to kill my mom and I had to get close to him what was I suppose to do?"

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter said. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up." Derek, Scott and I growled at him in unison.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked me.

"Peter." I answered. "Peter Hale. Derek's uncle. Little while ago, he tried to kill us. Then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat causing us to break up."

"Hi." Peter greeted Isaac.

"It's good to know." Isaac muttered.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even to save him." Derek said.

"That's very helpful expect Jackson's dead." I said.

"What?" Derek questioned us.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead, just happened on the field." Scott said. Derek and Peter exchanged uneasy looks.

"Why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter said.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly want we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

We walked into the Hale House behind Derek and Peter.

"Ok, they found Stiles." Scott said checking his phone.

"I looked everywhere." Derek said to Peter.

"Not here." Peter said, going over to the stairs and pulling something out from underneath a step.

"What is that? A book?"

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" I had to bite back a laugh as Derek rolled his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records." Scott's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Mom, I can't talk right now." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either." I heard Melissa say on the other line.

"What's wrong?"

"Something. I don't know what but I think you're gonna wanna see this for yourself."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"What's happening to him?" Isaac asked. We stood around the medical table, looking at the dead body of Jackson which was covered in teal color gel like coat expect for his hand.

"I was hoping you were going to tell me." Melissa said. "Is it bad?"

"Doesn't look good." I said. Jackson's head gave a twitch and we all took a step back from the table.

"Uh, Mom, could you zip it up?" Scott asked. "Please?"

"Ok." Melissa stepped forward and grabbed the zipper and began zipping it until she got the zipper to Jackson's face and the zipper got stuck. Jackson's mouth opened up and several teeth showed and a hissed escaped. Melissa grasped and took a step back.

"Mom, zip. Zip, Mom, zip, zip." Melissa finished zipping. My phone rang and I answered.

"Lily, you need to bring him to us." Derek said.

"I'm not sure about that, Babe." I said, we watched as Jackson moved inside the body bag.

"Lily, get him out of there now. Go now." We carried the body bag out into the parking lot and ended up dropping it halfway to Scott's car. A car came into the parking lot and stopped in front of us. We watched as Chris got out of the car.

"You're alone." Scott said.

"More than you know." Chris said.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson. He's already twisted his way into Allison's head. The same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her and I know you're losing her too."

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Do you think they're gonna let us go?"

"No, my car's faster." We piled into the SUV and drove out of the parking lot. We pulled up to a warehouse and got out.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac said. We looked down the alleyway and saw nothing.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked me. I opened my eyes and ears and heard claws scraping against the concrete. I looked back down the alley to see Derek on all fours running towards us. He did a flip and landed in front of me, eyes red. So hot. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek said. "Get him inside." I turned to Scott and Isaac.

"Get him inside." I ordered them even though the order was for me. We followed them inside.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek.

"Where's who?" Derek asked.

"Peter and Lydia." Derek ignored him and walked over to the body bag and opened it. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"What about. . . "

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and better."

"No, no he wouldn't do that." Chris said. "If Jackson's a dog, he's turning into a rapid dog. My father wouldn't let a rapid dog live."

"Of course not." We turned to see Gerard. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." Derek raised his claws and was about to slice Jackson's throat but Jackson stuck his claws into Derek's chest and threw him back.

"Derek!" I cried to him.

"Well, done to the lass, Scott. Like the concern friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." An arrow whistled past me and Scott and hit Isaac in the right shoulder.

"Allison." Scott called to her. Scott and I went to Isaac and picked him up and walked further into the warehouse. Chris followed after us. Derek came back, wolfed out, and roared at Kanima. Isaac, Scott and I also wolfed out. I ran at him and slashed my claws at him, he dodged every one of them and kicked me back as Derek, Scott and Isaac charged at him. Kanima slashed at Derek's chest and Derek fell to the ground. Kanima walked towards and I ran at him again and kicked him away from Derek and roared at him. Scott kicked at Jackson and Jackson kicked him back into the wall. I turned around to Isaac to see Allison slicing at Isaac's back and kicking him to the ground. She made her way to Derek and I stepped in front of her. "Allison!"

"Get out of my way, Calla."

"No."

"I said get out of my way."

"Yeah and I said no. I am not going to let you kill him."

"He killed my mother!"

"She was trying to kill Scott!"

"Calla, move."

"Allison, no."

"Fine, I'll kill you too."

"I like to see you try." Before Allison could hurt me, Jackson came up behind her, knocked the knives from her hands and grabbed her by the throat.

"Not yet, Sweetheart." Gerard said.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threaten your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac said.

"I am. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer. But the supernatural does." He looked at Derek.

"You monster." Chris growled at Gerard.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"You kill her too?" Chris asked.

"When it comes to survival, I'll kill my own son. Scott," Scott returned to normal and walked over to Derek. I crouched down beside him like I could protect him.

"Scott, please." I begged him.

"He's going to kill Allison." Scott said.

"Yeah and when Derek turns him, he's going to kill him."

"I'm sorry, Calla."

"You're willing to sacrifice my boyfriend for your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, Calla." Before I could tackle Scott, Jackson wrapped his tail around my throat and pulled me back. Scott picked Derek up by the neck.

"Scott, don't." Derek grasped. "He'll become Alpha."

"That's true." Gerard said. "But he knows that already, don't you, Scott. He knows the ultimate prize is Allison. Do the small task for me and they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, you can't complete against young love."

"Scott, please." I begged.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "But I have too."

"Scott, you do this, I'll never forgive you. Never!" Scott brought Derek over to Gerard and made Derek open his mouth. Derek bit down on Gerard's arms and Scott dropped him. Jackson let go of me and I crawled over to Derek taking his head in my lap. Gerard held up his arm as black ooze poured from his bite. Gerard looked at his arm.

"What is this?" Gerard asked. "What did you do?"

"They said Gerard always had a plan." Scott explained to me. "I had a plan too." Gerard pulled out his pills and looked at them. He squash them in his hand to reveal black dust.

"Mountain ash." Ooze began to pour from his eyes and nose as he dropped to the ground. I buried my head into Derek's neck as a waterfall of blackness came out of Gerard's mouth.

"What didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott. I looked up at Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not my Alpha."

"Kill them." Gerard sputtered. "Kill them all!" Allison elbowed Jackson in the face. Stiles' jeep crashed through the wall of the warehouse and pulled to a stop after running Jackson over. Jackson let out a howl.

"Did I get him?" I heard Stiles ask. Jackson hopped onto the hood of the jeep and hissed. Stiles and Lydia got out and Lydia turned to face Jackson. Stiles ran past Scott and stayed behind him.

"Jackson." Lydia called to him.

"Lydia!" Stiles tried to run to her when Jackson was about to slice at Lydia but Scott held him back and Lydia held up a key and stopped Jackson. Jackson began to return to normal as he took the key from Lydia. Derek suddenly got up and ran to Jackson and stuck his claws into Jackson's stomach while Peter came up from behind and stuck his claws into Jackson's back. Derek and Peter backed off and Lydia caught Jackson before he completely fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around Derek's waist as we joined up with Isaac and the others. Lydia laid Jackson out on the ground.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, looking around.

"He can't be far." Chris said. Lydia stood up and turned to us. Something scraped against the ground and I looked to see Jackson's fingers moving. Lydia turned and looked. Jackson got to his feet slowly, eyes sapphire blue and let out a roar. He returned to normal and looked at Lydia. Jackson and Lydia hugged.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked beside Derek, hand and hand, head on his arm to the Hale House. Isaac and Peter behind us.

"You haven't told him everything have you?" Peter asked Derek.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? He's so eager to strength his power in number. There's a new alpha, people will notice."

"People like who?" Isaac looked towards the house. "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's a symbol." Derek answered. "It means their coming."

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one?"

"A pack of them. An alpha pack."

"And they're not coming. They're already here."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

Stiles pulled into the field and we got out and took our lacrosse gear out of the back.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah, I know she is." Scott said.

"What about you and Lydia?" I asked Stiles.

"Oh, well the ten year plan of making Lydia fall in love with me has stretched to fifteen but the plan is defiantly still in motion."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked. Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you two just get in that goal and help me make team captain like you promised you would." We made our way to the goal.

"You know what I just realized?" I said. "We're right back to where we started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no lacrosse, no popularity, Scott has no girlfriend, nothing."

"Dude, you still got us." Stiles reminded me.

"I had you guys before."

"Yeah, and you still got us. Ok, so life fulfilled. Now, remember, no wolf powers."

"Got it." Scott and I said in unison.

"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. OK?"

"Ok."

"You promise?"

"Will you just take the shot already?" I asked. Scott and I looked at each other and his eyes were yellow and mine must be red. Stiles threw the first ball at us and I caught with ease.

"I said no wolf powers!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

So, there's my season two story. Now, remember I do not own anything. I hope you liked it. I'm planning on making a third one. My version of how season three is going to be. Then when the actual season three comes out, I'll make a fourth story. I hope you like it and you can expect the first chapter of the third teen wolf by the end of the day Monday, October 8th.


End file.
